Sácame del infierno
by MaGy-Souh
Summary: Después de la partida de Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura se ha dado cuenta de que se ha quedado y sola y sin equipo, sumiéndose en una gran tristeza que deterioda su estado de salud. -¿Así voy a morir?... Sola… en las sombras, siempre débil… siempre una molestia… - lo que nunca espero fue la mano de alguien que la sacara del infierno en que había caído. /RETO: Pecados Capitales: Pereza


**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

**Sumary** : Después de la partida de Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura se ha dado cuenta de que se ha quedado y sola y sin equipo, sumiéndose en una gran tristeza que deterioda su estado de salud. -¿_Así voy a morir?... Sola… en las sombras, siempre débil… siempre una __**molestia… **_- lo que nunca espero fue la mano de alguien que la sacara del infierno en que había caído.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. El pecado asignado fue __Pereza. _

_**PenName: MaGy-Souh**_

_**Sácame del infierno**_

_**OneShop**_

_La Pereza es la__negligencia__,__astenia__,__tedio__o descuido en realizar acciones, movimientos o trabajos.__La__religión cristiana__, la clasifica como un__vicio capital__ya que genera otros__pecados__.__ Si bien antiguamente se la denominaba acedía o acidia, concepto más amplio que tenía que ver con la __tristeza__o la__depresión__._

Un mes, poco más de treinta días habían pasado desde que ella se había quedado sola, mucho más tiempo desde que Sasuke la había dejado, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había de mal en ella? No era fea, tampoco poseía belleza y feminidad como Ino. Ni era hueca como muchas otras chicas de su generación, de hecho su inteligencia era superior a la media. Suspiro.

El ruido de sus tripas rugiendo como godzilla interrumpieron sus pensamientos, aun así, no hizo nada, siguió acostada en su cama plácidamente como estaría cualquiera en ese momento después de comer que te da sueño.

Con una lentitud admirable quito su antebrazo de sus ojos esmeralda que los mantenía protegidos de la escasa luz que se lograba filtrar por la gruesa y oscura cortina que había decido poner una semana después de la partida de Naruto.

Aun recordaba esa fría mañana que despertó en _esa _banca, su cara había estado más que hinchada, sus ojos rojos, pero había sido fuerte. _Error. _Había corrido hasta las faldas de Naruto, lo había hecho prometer hacer lo que ella no pudo.

Había tratado que su vida siguiera como siempre, o al menos eso aparentaba, pues cada noche lloraba a hasta altas horas, todo para levantarse y no encontrar que hacer.

Tantos había y ahora se daba cuenta que no había hecho nada.

¿Qué hacía antes de sus compañeros se fueran?

Normalmente hacía misiones inútiles para gennin, corretear gatos, ayudar a ancianos, cosas por el estilo donde entre gritos y risas pasaba su día. Ahora ya no tenía equipo y ni siquiera le daban misiones.

Entrenar. Sí, eso la podría relajar un rato, fue por tres días al campo de entrenamiento donde por lo regular se juntaba el equipo #7, ya ni Kakashi-sensei se presentaba. Y ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos que terminaba llorando.

Por eso, al cuarto día ni siquiera se molestó en salir de su casa, con el paso de los días, la cosa fue empeorando, para sufrir, al menos su cama era mullida, bastante cómoda.

Estaba por volver a quedarse dormida cuando sus tripas volvieron a rugir.

-_Maldita panza, ¿es que solo piensas en comer?—_Resignada en que no podría volver a dormir en paz, lanzo un suspiro más y difícilmente se puso de pie.

Sakura Haruno ya no era esa hermosa chica que brillaba con luz propia, sus ojos que antes eran como dos estrellas que mostraban cada emoción ahora eran solo pozos opacos, hinchados y perfilados por unas tenues ojeras; su piel cremosa casi podía verse grisácea y su pelo había perdido brillo.

A tropezones bajo las escaleras, busco algo en la alacena, no quedaba más que comida enlatada, en el refrigerador un bote de leche caducada y unos dangos que habían dejado a medio comer sus padres antes de irse de viaje.

Escogió una lata al azar, y con bastaste dificultad la abrió.

-Tks… - se quejó cuando un hilo de líquido rojo empezó a fluir, pero poco le importo el dolor del dedo, pues un nudo se instaló en su garganta cuando aquel sonido salió de su boca. _¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no hablaba con alguien? _ Cuando llamaban a la puerta jamás contestaba, nunca prendía luces ni nada, a los días dejaron de llamar, talvez pensaban que nadie habitaba ahí por el momento.

Una punzada. Empezó a ver todo borroso. _¿Qué pasaba? _Por instinto se vio las manos. Su mano derecha estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre, no había sido una herida tan pequeña, sintió pasar su corta vida en segundos.

-¿_Así voy a morir?... Sola… en las sombras, siempre débil… siempre una __**molestia… **_-una lagrima se escapo mientras empezaba a caer – ka-kakashi-sen-sensei….

_**696969696969 -.Sácame del infierno.- 696969696969**_

-…Estuvo a punto de morir, perdió mucha sangre, su estado anémico es increíblemente malo, al parecer su alimentación no ha sido la adecuada en el último mes – explicaba Tsunade Senju, sentada en la silla de Hokage, frente a ella, el ninja copia e Iruka escuchaban todo con atención. -¿qué pasa con sus padres?

-Los padres de Sakura salen a menudo de la aldea por su oficio, son comerciantes, y se van por varios meses, Sakura es una niña muy responsable, jamás ha tenido este tipo de problemas – hablo el peliplata pausadamente.

Se había preocupado bastante por su única alumna femenina, ahora daba gracias a kami-sama que les había enseñado a sus alumnos ese jutso para situaciones extremas.

-Sakura ha sufrido bastante –suspiro la quinta mientras cerraba los ojos y se daba un pequeño pasaje en el puente de la nariz. –yo mejor que nadie la entiendo.

-ella siempre ha sido una alumna ejemplar, su inteligencia es mucho más alta que la del resto de sus estudiantes, siempre se esfuerza mucho, aunque no por las razones correctas, pero talvez ponerla en el equipo #7 no fue la mejor idea de todas, ya que aunque no lo demuestre, ella se ve como la más débil del equipo, solo una carga para Naruto y Sasuke, que cada uno a su manera, sobresale. –esta vez fue Iruka, sorprendiendo al Hakate, y en cierta parte, haciéndolo sentir culpable.—Estoy seguro que desde la partida de Naruto, ni siquiera una misión ha hecho.

Porque era cierto, Naruto y Sasuke, cada uno tenía su forma de sobresalir, él siempre los había apoyado, pero también inconscientemente había dejado a Sakura a un lado.

_**696969696969 -.Sácame del infierno.- 696969696969**_

Todo se veía negro, pero a lo lejos, escuchaba voces, todo parecía lejano, ni siquiera podía sentir su propio cuerpo, poco a poco, empezó a tener conciencia, estaba acostada en algo muy suave, y frio, sentía mucho frio, sobretodo en sus manos. Trato de moverlas, pero solo sintió dolor. Algo estaba conectado a su mano.

La oscuridad poco a poco se estaba yendo, y con algo de temor, trato de abrir los ojos, ¿Dónde estaba? Había bastante luz para estar en su cuarto.

Finalmente, logro apreciar mejor las cosas, una habitación completamente blanca, solo estaban dos camas, en la otra no había nadie, y una ventana con vista al monumento a los hokages, ya estaba la cara de Tsunade Senju esculpida, el sol se estaba poniendo, así que dedujo que no pasaban de las siete PM, a la cabecera estaba un tubo del que colgaba una bolsa con un líquido transparente que estaba por acabarse.

-_El hospital… no morí, talvez hubiera sido mejor._

-¡oh! Ya despertaste–exclamo sorprendida una enfermera que había entrado sin tocar-

-hmnp –sonrió amargamente en sus pensamientos al recordar al dueño de esa frase.

-será mejor que avise a Tsunade-sama, me lo encargo –le explico la chica después de haber cambiado el suero por uno nuevo. –también debes de estar hambrienta, veré que alguien te traiga de comer.

Se limitó a dar un ligero movimiento de cabeza como señal de asentimiento.

Un par de horas más tarde y después de haber comido –obligadamente- la comida del hospital, había llegado la quinta a checar a su paciente, había visto algunas veces a esa niña antes, era muy apegada a Naruto, pero no se parecía en nada a la chica que ahora estaba postrada en la cama.

_**696969696969 -.Sácame del infierno.- 696969696969**_

-¿nos mandó llamar, Tsunade-sama? –entro finalmente el equipo de Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee a la oficina del más alto mando de Konoha, sin embargo se sorprendieron de encontrarse ahí también a una parte de los nueve novatos.

-¿es una misión súper difícil? –hablo emocionado Rock Lee

-que problemático – el Nara se quejó de tanto ruido.

-Akamaru y yo estamos listos para cualquier misión –el primogénito de los Inuzuka exclamo feliz.

-No es ninguna misión, solo es un aviso –hablo la Senju, dejando más interrogantes a los adolescentes. - Como se habrán dado cuenta, en el último mes sus misiones han aumentado, esto debido a la falta de equipos gennin, y seguirá así hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Qué va a pasar con el equipo siete? ¿Y mi bella flor de cerezo?

-El equipo siete esta en baja temporal, con la partida de Uchiha y Naruto, además de que Sakura Haruno se encuentra grave en el hospital. Pueden retirarse.

Una vez que todos salieron sorprendidos de la oficina, el ninja copia apareció por la ventana.

-No creo que fuese necesario que les dieras esa información –le hablo el peliplata.

-El aviso en si no era lo importante, si no es estado de su compañera, probablemente no salga pronto del hospital. – respondió la quinta.

_**696969696969 -.Sácame del infierno.- 696969696969**_

-¿Qué es lo que tengo, Hokage-sama? –pregunto quedamente la pelirosa, frente a ella solo se encontraba la rubia de coletas haciéndole una pequeña revisión para confirmar lo puesto por la enfermera.

-Es un tipo de anemia, debido a tu mala alimentación y sedentarismo, a pesar de lo último, no podrás abandonar el hospital hasta que muestres una clara mejoría.

La ojijade no respondió a nada más, con algo de cansancio se volvió a acomodar en la cama mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente.

-_Talvez si hubiera sido mejor haber muerto. Así ya no sentiría dolor. Naruto… Sasuke.. ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué me abandonaron? _

La enfermera encargada de la pelirosa entro de nuevo a la habitación, pero se encontró a la paciente dormida, su piel tenía un color nada saludable y de nuevo la veía llorar dormida.

Las horas siguieron pasando sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta que los constantes ruidos la despertaron, en los dos días que llevaba en ese lugar, nunca había habido tanto alboroto.

-Sakura-san, que bueno que despierta, tiene visitas –le informo la enfermera.

-¿Visitas? –pregunto extrañada la chica. –_Talvez mis padres ya volvieron, o alguien les conto…_

-son bastante ruidosos por cierto –rio la joven mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Sakura-frente-de-marquesina! –grito histérica una rubia de coleta. –¡Pero mira nada más como estas!

-que problemática eres mujer –se quejó un pelinegro de coleta de piña al escuchar los gritos de su compañera de equipo.

-No creo que debas gritar en un hospital, Ino-chan –le informo el Akimichi.

-¿pero qué te ha pasado, Sakura? –hablo con lágrimas en los ojos la rubia al ver mejor el estado de su amiga, tan pálida y sin brillo.

-Cerda…. – se sorprendió la pelirosa al ser abrazada por la muchacha.

-Eres una boba, una enorme boba Haruno…

-te traje un regalo, Sakura – le hablo Choiji dándole un enorme paquete de papas fritas.

-…Mu-muchas gracias Choiji— por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una leve sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la ojijade.

El resto de la tarde paso bastante rápido, el genio del equipo se había quedado dormido en la otra cama alegando que los hospitales eran muy problemáticos, una enfermera había regañado al otro miembro masculino del equipo, pues había "contaminado" la habitación por pedazos de frituras tirados por todos lados, mientras que la rubia no había parado de hablar.

Al día siguiente, más o menos a la misma hora la había ido a visitar Hinata, la pelinegra a la que siempre vio bastante tranquila y pocas veces había tratado le había caído bastante bien, contándole que ella también había sufrido mucho con la partida del rubio imperativo.

-Naruto-kun quiere ser más fuerte para lograr traer a Uchiha-san de regreso a la aldea, nosotros debemos apoyar a Naruto-kun, porque cuando él regrese, estoy segura que será muy fuerte, por eso entrenare mucho en este tiempo, Sakura-chan, para ser fuerte y también poder proteger a los seres que quiero. –las palabras de la Hyuuga habían la sorprendido bastante – Recupérate pronto, Sakura-chan, para entrenar juntas.

Los días fueron pasando más rápido de lo que recordaba, tenía visitas tres o cuatro debes por semana, sus padres habían vuelto en cuanto se enteraron que su hija estaba en el hospital, sin embargo aún seguía en observación, sus energías eran pocas y su chakra circulaba más lento de lo que debería, no podía caminar mucho sin cansarse y apenas podía salir de esa habitación.

-Esta es la única habitación que tenemos disponible –escucho la voz de Tomoka, que era la enfermera que se encargaba de ella.

-No hay problema, la enfermedad de Haruno-san no es contagiosa ni nada –esa voz no le era para nada conocida, y con mucha acedía, abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente en la cama.

Justo en la otra cama de la habitación habían acostado a un muchacho, había mucha sangre, sin embargo no podía identificar quien era debido a las cuatro personas que le rodeaban, entre ellas la Hokage.

-Rápido, traigan agua y vendas –escucho como mandaba la hokage. Al moverse una de las enfermeras logro ver quién era el herido.

Tenía una larga cabellera castaña, su piel era bronceada y su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre. _Está sufriendo mucho. _Pensó al ver como el chico apretaba los puños mientras sonidos irreconocibles salían de sus labios.

Cuando una de las enfermeras se dio cuenta que estaba despierta, había corrido una cortina que le impedía la vista. Aun así, ya no pudo dormir.

En su mente solo estaba la imagen de Neji Hyuuga sufriendo. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, un dolor se instaló en su cabeza y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió a despertar, noto que de nuevo habían conectado un suero a su brazo, aún tenía un enorme morete de la última vez. En un flash, recordó al joven sangrando y las enfermeras. La cortina aún estaba corrida, pero ahora todo estaba en silencio.

Con sumo esfuerzo se levantó, y apoyándose del tubo que llevaba su suero camino lentamente hasta la cama par a la suya. Paso la cortina y ahí se encontraba el chico.

Ahora estaba calmado, su respiración era lenta y sus ojos estaban cerrados, vió una marca verde en su frente, y la recordó de los exámenes chunnin, cuando había peleado con Naruto, esa era la marca de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga.

Alguien había limpiado todo resto de sangre, el tórax completo estaba vendado, pero la marca le seguía llamando la atención.

-_Esta dormido, no creo que se dé cuenta…-_pensó mientras se acercaba para tocar aquella especie de cruz. Pero antes de que sintiera esa piel tan blanca, los parpados se abrieron, mostrando unos ojos de un color similar al de la luna.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto el ojiplata,

-Yo… etto… - pero no pudo contestar nada, ya que se cayó de sentón al suelo debido a la sorpresa y poca fuerza. –no… no era mi intención… solo…

-solo olvídalo –suspiro el Hyuuga al recordar el estado de la Haruno. Lo supo desde que la hokage los había mandado llamar, su prima la venía a visitar seguido, incluso Rock Lee y Tenten se pasaban por el hospital de vez en cuando, pero él jamás lo creyó necesario, ni siquiera había recordado haber tenido una plática con esa chica de cabellos rosas.

Ahora que la veía, era más pequeña de lo que la podía recordar, a pesar de no tener ninguna habilidad especial, en el bosque de la muerte había demostrado tener más valor que muchos.

-arigato –le contesto la Haruno, que se había parado rápidamente haciendo una reverencia muy pronunciada, haciéndole tambalear.

-Buenas tar… - una de las enfermeras que lo había curado entro a la habitación sorprendiéndose de ver a su compañera de cuarto levantada – ¡Sakura-chan! Es malo que te levantes de la cama cuando tus niveles de chakra no se encuentran bien.

Eso había sorprendido al genio de los Hyuuga, que hasta ahorita se daba cuenta que no había sentido ninguna presencia, por más baja que fuera, en la habitación hasta que había tenido a la chica a unos centímetros.

-Perdón, Tomoko-chan. No se volverá a repetir. – se disculpó la pelirosa.

-vamos, te ayudare a regresar, por cierto, Tsunade-sama mando que hicieras unos ejercicios para ayudar nivelar correctamente tus niveles de chakra.

La enfermera le puso en la cama la misma mesita que usaban para comer y le dejo varios juegos didácticos que utilizaban en la academia para mejorar el control del chakra. La Haruno los recordaba muy bien, ella siempre había sido buena en ellos.

Después de una hora, no había logrado ni terminar el más simple. Se había esforzado bastante hasta quedarse dormida.

Esa misma tarde, la prima del ojiperla lo había ido a visitar, llevando dos pequeños ramos de flores, una para cada paciente.

-Buenas tardes, Neji-one-san. –saludo al castaño al ver que la ojijade estaba descansando.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama.

-Qué bueno que ya te encuentres mejor, Oto-sama te manda deseos de que te recuperes pronto.

-hmnp…

-Sakura-chan ha estado ocupada –hablo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa, llamándole la atención los juegos didácticos que se encontraban en su cama. –seguro ha estado muy entretenida.

-Debe practicar su control de chakra. –le contesto el castaño.

-¿para qué debe de practicar? Sakura-chan es la que tenía mejor control de chakra de toda nuestra generación, se supone que su chakra solo está bajo.

_**696969696969 -.Sácame del infierno.- 696969696969**_

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que había llegado al hospital, se sentía bastante frustrado, no podía salir ni a entrenar, la hokage le había dicho que ocupaba otros cinco días para sanar por completo la herida que le había hecho.

Fuera de las visitas de la tarde, no había mucho que hacer, su compañera por lo regular dormía más de quince horas al día, y cuando estaba despierta trataba de hacer esos mugres ejercicios que le había dado Tsunade, pero sin mucha mejoría. Otras veces simplemente se quedaba quieta, mirando por la ventana hasta que se quedaba dormida.

Jamás hacía ruido mientras descansaba, pero eso no hacía que pasara desapercibido en hecho de que siempre lloraba por las noches.

-Talvez es mi destino no ser ninja… -escucho la voz de la Haruno, que había temblado mientras pensaba que nadie la escuchaba.

Y sin nada mejor que hacer, el Hyuuga se levantó de su cama y se paró justo enfrente de la chica de cabellos rosados.

-El destino no es algo que este escrito, somos nosotros quien lo vamos escribiendo con nuestras palabras y nuestros actos – le dijo claramente sorprendiéndola. –eso me lo enseño tu compañero, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Neji-san…

Desde ese día, el Hyuuga había comenzado a ayudar a la chica, con la ayuda de sus ojos las cosas fueron un poco más fácil.

En un principio no hablaban mucho, pero con el paso de los días se fue dado cuenta que la chica se iba haciendo más platicadora, contándole pequeñas anécdotas de la academia, de su prima o intercambiando opiniones sobre libros y pergaminos.

Descubrió en la Haruno una muchacha fuerte, inteligente y que a pesar de no pertenecer a ningún clan de renombre sus propias habilidades y podría superarse sola, solo había tenido la mala suerte de estar en un equipo bastante problemático, pero ella tenía tanta culpa de pertenecer al equipo #7 como su padre de haber nacido después que Hiashi.

Esos últimos días pasaron más rápido de lo que ahora era capaz de aceptar, salió del hospital acompañado de su equipo y su prima, todos habían prometido regresar a visitar a la pelirosa.

Los entrenamientos con Maito Gay siguieron al día siguiente de su alta, y no tardaron nada en darles una misión, ir a la aldea de Suna a ayudar con algunos asuntos al nuevo Kazakage.

-_ya son las once, probablemente Sakura ya debe de haberse levantado – _el Hyuuga se abofeteo mentalmente por estar pensando en cosas triviales mientras estaba de misión.

Y justo a esa hora una pelirosa se iba levantando en el hospital. Con un largo bostezo estiro sus brazos y giro su cuello.

Por inercia, fijo su vista en la cama paralela a la suya, a esa hora, su compañero por lo regular se entretenía leyendo algún pergamino o un libro que le ayudara a mejorar su arte ninja, otras veces solo eran de historia o algo parecido; Pero en lugar del genio de los Hyuuga, solo se encontraba una cama perfectamente tendida.

Aún era temprano, Ino le había prometido irla a ver ese día, pero la hora de visitas no empezaba hasta mucho más tarde. Iba ser un día muy largo, no había pasado ni una hora despierta y ya extrañaba a su compañero de cuarto. En cambio, otra persona fue la que interrumpió su tranquilidad.

-Que problemático –escucho una voz, al instante supo quién era.

-Nara-san, por favor recuéstese en la cama, enseguida vendrá una enfermera a atenderlo. –Le pidió la enfermera –buenos días, Sakura-chan.

-Buenos días, Tomoko-chan – le saludo la pelirosa, mientras con la curiosidad de una niña de cinco años trataba de adivinar que le había pasado al Nara.

-A Nara-san lo mordió un perro –le informo la enfermera al ver a la chica tan interesada.

-¿ahh? –se sorprendió la pelirosa. -¿un perro?

Para suerte del flojo de Shikamaru, no había sido una mordida muy peligrosa, y solo debía esperar a que le aplicaran los medicamentos y reposar un par de horas.

Así pasaron un par de semanas, la pelirosa se aburría algunos días, otros tantos tenía compañeros pasajeros, con algunos hablaba, incluso más de una vez le toco ayudar a las enfermeras con taras sencillas como poner vendas o gasas.

Poco a poco su salud fue mejorando, y su chakra recuperaba sus niveles normales, podía controlarlo mejor. La Hokage le había prometido que si en una semana no volvía a decaer o desmayarse se podía ir a su casa.

-Escuche por ahí que ya te iban a dar de alta – las palabras provenientes de una voz masculina la sorprendieron, y es que de verdad no esperaba escucharlo, sin embargo le alegro mucho de que su excompañero la visitara.

-Neji-san, ¡me sorprendiste! –le dijo la muchacha mientras disimuladamente se arreglaba un poco la ropa – y así es, Tsunade-sama me dio una semana.

-me alegra que te vayas recuperando – le dijo el chico mientras ponía un pequeño arreglo de flores a los pies de la cama.

-he estado un poco aburrida, ¿y tú? ¿haz salido de misión?

-justo ayer llegue de una misión de Suna. –le explico el chico.

-Se debe sentir bien poder salir del hospital. –contesto algo triste la chica.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, ninguno sabía que decir, el Hyuuga ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí, solo que aún mucho antes de irse de Konoha, había querido ir a visitar a la pelirosa, su compañía le era muy grata, y le gustaba platicar con ella.

-pues no creo que pueda cumplir eso, pero podemos salir al jardín del hospital, ¿te gustaría?

-¿sería como escaparse? –pregunto emocionada la chica.

-Más bien seria como un secuestro – rio el ojiplata, sorprendiéndose a él mismo por las aptitudes que se estaba tomando con la chica, pero también se dio cuenta que no le importaba, no iba a pasar nada si recorría unas horas su entrenamiento para visitar a una amiga.

_Una amiga._

Con un poco de ayuda del Dojutsu de los Hyuuga, el genio saco a la muchacha de su cuarto, había tomado una silla de ruedas que se encontraba en el pasillo y habían recorrido medio hospital hasta el jardín trasero, el lugar estaba lleno de árboles y el suelo tapizado con verde pasto.

Tambaleándose un poco, la ojijade logro ponerse de pie, había olvidado sus sandalias, pero no le importo al sentir el pasto fresco en sus pies, incluso le hacía algo de cosquillas.

-El día es hermoso, casi había olvidado el olor de una fresca mañana en Konoha.

Para ser considerado un genio se necesitan varias cualidades, ser observador era una de las tantas que Neji Hyuuga poseía. Y él podía asegurar que la chica que ahora estaba a su lado no era la misma que vio aquel día que ingreso al hospital.

El cabello rosa ahora estaba un poco más largo, debajo de sus hombros, ya no era opaco, si no brilloso, incluso se le antojaba pasar sus dedos para saber si era tan suave como se veía, y la piel no tenía un tono enfermizo, si no que era muy clara y cremosa, sus ojos mostraban la diversión de una niña de cinco años mientras daba pequeños brinquitos, evitando perder el equilibrio y caer.

Sakura Haruno era como una niña, gritando desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que la sacaran de la soledad y tristeza a la que otras personas la habían llevado, pero también era fuerte, y él le iba a ayudar a superar todos los obstáculos que tuviera, él iba a ser la mano que la sacara del infierno, que la guiara y la acompañara para jamás volver a caer.

-¿en qué piensas? –le pregunto la pelirosa al notar la mirada del castaño sobre ella.

-en el futuro

-¿sabes? También he pensado en el futuro, y ahora que he estado tanto tiempo en el hospital, he tomado la decisión de entrenar mucho, quiero ser una Ninja Medico.

-Yo creo que tú lo puedes lograr, puedes lograr lo que quieras, Sakura –le contesto el Hyuuga, y tomando valor, se decidió a hacerle esa pregunta que tenía días rondando en su mente. -Pronto los cerezos florecerán, ¿te gustaría ir a ver los juegos artificiales conmigo?

-Me encantaría, Neji-kun.

_**696969696969 -.Sácame del infierno.- 696969696969**_

_**696969696969 .- 696969696969**_

**Rayos! De verdad que como batalle con este pecado la pereza apesta! xD! Jajaja,… bueno, me costó mil un mil la trama, y más de dos días de insomnio pero aquí esta!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! A pesar de tener algo de NejiSaku, el final es bastante abierto, y utilice la enfermedad de Saku para que decidiera ser MediNinj… lo que queda a la imaginación del lector es de Saku termina con Neji o no, si serán solo amigos o algo más.**

**Espero sus comentarios! **

_**MaGySouh**_


End file.
